Une aventure nommée Découverte
by Mivalia
Summary: Anna était morte, bon soit. Elle avait ensuite atterrie dans One Piece et-.."Attends quoi ! Comment c'est possible ça putain ! Gyaaah un homme poupée-vaudou m'a regardé, je ne veux pas mouriiir !"
1. Une aventure nommée Découverte

Auteur : Mivalia  
Rating : T (Pour langage etc.…)  
Disclaimer : One piece n'est pas de moi, sinon ça aurait été nul et puis Luffy aurait été une femme aussi

Note : C'est ma première fiction, mais j'espère que mon O.C telle que je la créer ne vous fera pas penser à une Mary-Sue. Ouais je prie pour que ça n'arrive jamais. Pour l'instant il n'y a pas de romance prévue, pour le reste ça dépendra de comment ma fiction évolue. Si vous avez une quelconque critique à faire je suis toute ouïe, dîtes moi simplement ce qu'il ne va pas ou ce que je dois garder. Pour l'écriture il risque d'y avoir quelque faute d'orthographe par-ci par-là mais je ferais en sorte de les minimiser.

Note 2 : Cette fan fiction se fera en 3 univers différents, je veux dire par là que le début sera commun aux trois ainsi que mon O.C mais que …ben l'univers sera différent quoi… que dire d'autre. Pour ce coup-là l'univers sera « One Piece » pour les deux autres je n'ai pas encore choisi.

Note 3 :  
-bla bla : parole dîtes a voix haute  
« Bla bla » : pensés

Voilà voilà  
Enjoy !

* * *

Noir. Il faisait noir. Elle avait manifestement les paupières fermées, ou alors elle était aveugle mais elle éloigna cette pensée rapidement. Elle ne se rappelait absolument pas de les avoir fermées mais soit.  
« Si je les ouvre, il y aura de la lumière, logiquement », se dit-elle

Elle cligna des yeux, il faisait toujours aussi noir.  
Bon.

« Je suis Anna, 15 ans et quand j'ouvre les yeux c'est comme si je ne les avais pas ouverts. … Je suis sûre que ce genre de phrase claque dans un C.V.

...Ne pas paniquer. Ne pas, surtout pas _putain_ de paniquer. Après tout, je n'ai aucune raison de paniquer, n'est-ce pas ? Je me suis réveillée en retard comme tous les lundis, j'ai été en cours comme tous les lundis, la cantine était dégueulasse comme tous les lundis…Euh non...comme tous les autres jours enfaîte... Bref ! J'ai quitté à 16h comme tous les lundis et je me suis fait renversée par un chauffard comme tout-… Attends, attends, attends ! Quoi ? Mais c'est ça le problème ! Tout est à cause de ce foutu chauffard ! Si je le retrouve je lui fais bouffer le code de la route par tous ses orifices (narines non comprises dirait ce cher Antoine Daniel mais je divague), nan mais je suis outrée là ! Comment as t'il osé me tuer ? Ma vengeance sera terrible ! »

Elle soupira lourdement, était-elle vraiment morte ? Et si oui était-elle en en enfer ou au paradis ?

« Si je suis en enfer je revendique mon droit à l'avocat pour aller au Paradis ! Sérieux j'ai vécu ma vie honorablement, alors oui j'ai peut-être fais quelques bêtises comme n'avoir jamais rangé ma chambre (et quand je dis jamais c'est **jamais** )ou tenté d'étouffer mon frangin avec une boîte en métal mais pour ma défense il avait mangé tous les muffins qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. »

De toute façon lele n'était même pas sûre d'être quelque part, elle avait juste l'impression de flotter dans du vide la sensation est…bizarre, mais pas désagréable.

Elle esquissa un mouvement du bras histoire de vérifier si elle était entière et puis elle tomba en arrière.  
...

\- …PUTAIN DE MERDE JE SUIS ENTRAIN DE TOMBER EN ARRIÈRE ! BORDEL JE SUIS MORTE LAISSEZ MOI REPOSER EN PAIX MERDE ! GYAAAAAAAH JE TOOOMBRE !

Elle eut beau s'époumoner, cela ne ralentis pas sa chute, elle heurta soudainement une surface dure et sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Elle était de nouveau dans le noir et avait comme une impression de déjà-vu.

En plus elle avait mal partout même à des endroits dont elle ne pensait pas qu'il était humainement possible d'avoir mal. Les aisselles ? Sérieusement ?

« J'avais pas mal tout à l'heure », gémit-elle mentalement

Elle sentit un peu de vent effleurer sa peau ainsi qu'un peu de chaleur sur son visage certainement dû à quelque rayon de soleil. Elle ouvrit les yeux un peu brutalement, sans vraiment avoir de raison, et se mit en position assise avec difficulté à l'aide de ses bras douloureux. Plissant les yeux elle observa les lieux, elle était donc dans une espèce de clairière qui au premier coup d'œil avait l'ai normal et le ciel était effectivement éclairé par un soleil flamboyant.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fous ici au juste ? dit-elle à haute voix

Elle se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant une fois de plus.

« Très bien, se dit-elle, récapitulons :

-Je me suis fait renversé par une voiture, donc je suis morte.

-Je me suis réveillée dans le noir flottant … quelque part ?

-Sauf que là je me réveille dans une clairière.

-... What the fuck ?!»

Cela n'avait définitivement aucun sens. Était-elle morte oui ou non ? S'apprêtant à péter un plomb la jeune fille aperçut une forêt au loin.

« Attends voir, s'il y a une forêt au loin il y a forcément un sentier qui va avec non ? Oui je viens d'inventer cette règle, mais je fais ce que je veux, ok ? »

L'espoir retrouvé, elle se leva et sautilla, avec la grâce d'une ballerine ayant des chaussures de ski à la place de chausson, vers ce « sentier » inespéré. Une fois sur place elle s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait pas un, mais trois chemins. Elle brandit les poings en l'air et un sourire victorieux s'étala sur son visage.

-Ah ! Je le savais ! s'écria-t-elle joyeusement, en exécutant une danse de la joie un peu maladroite à cause de ses douleurs.

La danse finie, elle décida d'utiliser l'incroyable technique, légendaire efficace dans 200% des cas, du « Pif total » ! Cette technique fabuleuse fut inventée pour empêcher les gens de se griller le cerveau en réfléchissant trop longtemps aux questions de types existentielles tel que « mayonnaise ou ketchup ? » ou encore « frite ou potatoes ? ».

Dans son cas elle l'utilisait simplement pour savoir quel chemin prendre.

-Ce sera toi au bout de trois, un, deux, trois ! chantonna-t-elle

Le destin avait parlé. Ce sera celui du milieu.

* * *

Il lui fallait une explication, comment avait-elle fait pour passer d'un paysage à un autre sans s'en apercevoir ? Si ça avait été d'une forêt a une autre, ok mais là c'était très flagrant ! Elle passait du calme d'une forêt banal à endroit où les arbres avaient des rayures et des bulles qui _sortaient_ du sol ! Des. Bulles. Qui. Sortaient. Du. Sol.

Elle eut comme un blocage vis-à-vis de cela.

Elle se passa une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs, en soupirant de nouveaux.

\- Je suis dans un sorte de pays merveilleux, c'est ça ? Enfin c'est tout de même joli voir féerique toutes ces bulles qui volent, sourit-elle en observant davantage le paysage.

Trop occupée à admirer le paysage nouveau, elle n'entendit pas les hommes derrière elle, qui sans plus de cérémonie la kidnappèrent à l'aide d'un sac à patate.

-Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que ?! GYAAAAAAAH AU S'COURS !, hurla t'elle

-Chef, elle fait trop de bruit, on fait quoi ? dit une voix d'homme

-Assommez là ! Merde ! Elle va rameuter tous les pirates du coin ! cria une autre voix plus bourrue

-JE VOUS INTERDIS DE-…

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase plongeant dans l'inconscience maudissant ces hommes.

* * *

Il y avait une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle : La mauvaise était qu'elle ne savait pas où elle était et qu'elle avait encore mal aux aisselles, la bonne nouvelle…

Enfaîte il n'y en avait pas. Non plus sérieusement, Anna commençait à en avoir assez de se réveiller à chaque fois dans un endroit différent.

En clignant des yeux douloureusement, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était assise sur un tabouret avec les deux mains menottées devant elle.

« Mais what the fuck ?! il se passe quoi là ? Je suis en taule ? »

Elle tira sur ces menottes au cas où elle aurait hérité de super pouvoirs qui lui auraient permis en un instant de briser ses chaînes mais non. Rejetant sa tête en arrière en signe de déception elle remarqua enfin l'espèce de collier en fer qui lui ceinturait le cou. Elle approcha ses mains du collier et-..

-Je ne ferait pas ça si j'étais toi, jeune fille, dit une voix à sa droite qui la fit sursauter

Elle tourna la tête vers l'importun qui la dérangeait et eut un choc.

« Rayleigh. Rayleigh est là ! Juste à côté de moi ! Mais..ça veux dire que.., elle se fit un face palm , Je suis trop conne ! Les arbres rayés et les bulles qui sortent du sol : je suis sur l'archipel des Sabondys. Mais… Ça veut dire que je ne suis pas en taule, je suis…oh non, oh non, oh non, non, non ! Je vais être vendue ! Ah mais non puisque Luffy va intervenir, mais-…JE SUIS DANS ONE PIECE PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MEEERDE ! »

Elle inspira, puis expira, puis inspira, puis expira, puis inspira, puis expira.

Le vieil homme la regarda faire une lueur amusée dans le regard, Anna après s'être remis du choc tenta de reprendre contenance.

-Hum…euh…hey ! Rayleigh, ça va ? dit-elle un peu crispée

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre et de la questionner sur le pourquoi du comment elle savait son nom, qu'elle était tirée par deux hommes au vêtements d'un goût plus que douteux vers une scène illuminée ou un homme avec un look encore plus dégueulasse l'attendait avec des lunettes immondes.

« Disco... », songea t'elle en se faisant emmener.

* * *

Un chapitre de finis, un !

Dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé, en bien ou en mal.

Bye~


	2. Rencontre avec un truc mauve

**Auteur :** Mivalia

 **Rating :** T (Pour langage etc.…)

 **Disclaimer :** One piece n'est toujours pas à moi, mais j'y travaille dur !

 **Note :** Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait chaud au cœur T^T

Merci aux followers et à ceux qui on mit cette fanfic en favori je vous aime !

J'y répond un peu plus bas :3

 **Note 2 :**

-bla bla : parole dîtes à voix haute

« _Bla bla_ » : pensés

Voilà voilà

Enjoy !

* * *

Anna fut projetée sans douceur sur la scène. La lumière braquée sur elle était trop forte, la brune devait plisser les yeux pour espérer apercevoir quoique ce soit.

POV Anna

Bon…J'suis pas dans la merde moi…ah non c'est vrai je ne suis pas dans la merde. Luffy va arriver d'une minute à l'autre et libérer tous les esclaves dont moi.

… C'est génial de tout savoir à l'avance ! Je suis comme une Madame Irma !

Je fus soudainement coupée de mes pensées par le truc mauve à côté de moi.

-A présent c'est au tour d'une jeune humaine !

Ah oui c'est vrai, Disco fais ma présentation. …C'est marrant je ne me rappelle pas avoir fournis une quelconque information sur moi-même, voyons quels genres de mensonges il va inventer.

-…de 16 ans, 1m65 pour 50 kg ...

Je souris. Il commence à peine et il a déjà tout faux. J'ai seulement 15 ans moi, et puis je fais 1m70 pour 62kg. Moqueuse, j'attendit la suite.

-...Anna est très jolie maintenant mais en grandissant elle deviendra une superbe beauté, je vous le garantis ! Sans compter ses innombrables talents ..., poursuivit-il en tenant son micro comme s'il était une star de rock

Euuuh…Moi ? Une beauté ? J'veux bien que tu veuilles me vendre mais un mensonge pareil ne-... MAIS C'EST QU'ILS ONT L'AIR DE TE CROIRE EN PLUS CES CONS ! Mais whaat ?! Ils leur manquent une case ou quoi ? Et puis sérieusement, ils m'ont vu ? Je-...Wooow ! Ma mise à prix est montée à 2 500 000 berrys ! … Je dois certainement être la seule fille qui se réjouis d'être vendue cher ..ahaha..

Je soupire, regarder un idiot se produire sur scène est vraiment divertissant enfaîte… Je lève la tête puis reporte mon regard sur le public.

Noble snob, noble snob, dragon céleste, noble snob, noble snob, Eutass Cap'tain Kid, noble snob, nobl-..

Minute ! Est-ce que je viens d'apercevoir Eutass ? Je relève et croise son regard. Bingo ! C'est bien lui. S'attendant probablement à ce que je détourne les yeux, je ne lui fit pas ce plaisir me contentant de le défier du regard. Nous nous fixâmes du regard, faisant un petit _Battle_ de regard.

-…Oui car en plus d'être une bonne cuisinière, elle jouer de n'importe quel instrument !

Rooh il n'a pas encore fini lui ?! …Et merde j'ai perdu ! Je l'assassinais du regard. C'est quoi ce rictus narquois ?! Enlève-le immédiatement de ton visage foutu pirate sexy !

-Quel succès pour Anna notre ravissante demoiselle ! Avec une mise à prix de 800 000 berrys, la voilà adjugée pour la somme incroyable de 3 500 203 berrys !

...et si l'autre pouvait arrêter de me gueuler dans les oreilles, ce serait bien… Tient mon prix a augmenté …

Je fusillais une dernière fois le rouquin du regard, tandis que des hommes venez m'emmener vers les coulisses puis vers ma cellule du début.

* * *

POV Exterieur

La brune se laissa tomber sans douceur sur son tabouret, soupirant bruyamment.

-Hey, Rayleigh, toujours là ? dit-elle en s'apercevant que son voisin était toujours là

-Étrangement je m'attendais à ce que tu reviennes un peu plus chamboulée, sourit le vieil homme en guise de réponse

-Je SUIS chamboulée, et puis ce n'est pas de ma faute si le look dégueulasse de disco me prenait toute mon attention, répondit-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

-Je suis certain, affirma-t-il souriant toujours, Néanmoins je suis curieux de savoir une chose.

-Qui est ?

-Comment se fait-il qu'une gamine comme toi connaisse mon identité ?, questionna-t-il son expression devenant plus menaçante.

A ce moment-là, Anna aurait voulue lui dire la vérité, le supplier de ne pas la tuer, lui dire qu'elle était fan de lui.

Et pourtant elle répliqua,

-J'te le dirais pas !, en lui tirant la langue

La brune eu soudainement envie de mourir sur le coup, avait-elle vraiment prononcé un truc pareil ? Elle commença à prier tous les dieux quand le seigneur des ténèbres fut pris d'un grand éclat de rire.

-Tu es bien téméraire jeune fille, déclara-t-il quelque seconde après s'être calmé

La brune sourit gênée.

Puis quelque chose ou plutôt une chevelure verte atypique attira son regard. Son expression se fit plus sérieuse. Camie la sirène, comment aurait-elle pu ne pas la reconnaître ?

-Il s'agit du clou du spectacle, une sirène c'est plutôt rare d'en voir une par ici d'ailleurs, soupira-t-il ayant remarqué son changement d'expression

-Hum... oui je sais, sourit la jeune fille appréhendant avec délice le moment ou Luffy arriverait, Hey, vieil homme, préparait vous il va bientôt avoir de l'action !

L'ancien pirate, même s'il fut surpris par les propos que la fille à ses côtés, ne posa pas de question. La sirène venait d'être emmenée, la suite des évènements était déjà toute tracée, le cours de l'histoire enclenché.

« Il va y avoir de la casse ! », se dit Anna en souriant grandement.

* * *

 **Réponses aux Reviews :**

 **Lorelin :** Merci pour tes compliments. Oui j'ai aussi hésité sur le fait d'ou Anna devait apparaître et puis finalement j'ai décidé qu'elle atterrirais dans le néant ^^

Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu !

 **Ic'ilver :** Hey ! x) Gniaaah désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes ! Hum, oui peut être j'y penserais. Ouais je sais, mais bon être original demande beaucoup de boulot x) Oui, d'accord mais un vieillard avec le visage de rayleigh 8D. Yup ! Je f'rait gaffe à ça aussi. (chauve ? tu m'as tuée). Je trouvais ça parfaitement injuste que des pirate comme Ace, law ou encore Eustass aient des centaines de fanfics sur eux alors que Basil non. Je m'en vais réparer cette injustice !

 **TheFanne :** Merci merci ^^ Que tu ne la trouve pas mary-sue est un bon point pour moi x) Tes compliments sont adorables. Bisous à toi aussi ;)

 **Anonyme :** Merci beaucoup :3

 **Lovelylove2016 :** Arf, j'vais devoir faire une fic à la hauteur du début x) Je suis contente que mon O.C te plaise ^^

 **Anonymous Girl of Fairy Tail :** Océ-chan même si tu aimes seulement "un peu" mon histoire je serait la plus heureuse T^T Oui je fais dans le vu et revu, mais comme je l'ai dit plus haute l'originalité est hors de prix x) Anna est faible et ne battra jamais un homme d'un seul coup de pied ,même si l'image est marrante, ou à la limite d'une centaine de coup de pied si l'homme est déjà à terre. J'espère que tu appréciera ce chapitre comme le premier !

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^

Laisser une review si vous avez le temps, merci ~


End file.
